


First Glance

by OkayKaylyn



Series: Crush Drabbles [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Pre-pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanted to take him home            <br/>and rough him up and get my hands inside him, drive my body into his<br/>          like a crash test car"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> so this is pre-pilot, they're about 14/15

As soon as his eyes fell on him, the dirty boy with the dark brown hair and ripped tank top, he knew he had to have him.

It’s not like this was the first time he had seen the youngest Milkovich boy. He had seen him a lot actually, around town when Fiona told him to stay away, that boy was trouble, at school harassing students and getting sent to the principles office, the few times he came with his brothers to steal from the store Ian works at, he even used to be on his little league team. 

But he had never noticed him before. Never considered…

Usually when he saw Mickey, he’d be quick to get out of his way, out of his sight. But here he was. Actually able to look at Mickey. And Ian liked what he saw.

He knows Mickey is bad news, and probably completely straight. But hey, looking can’t hurt. 

His eyes wander past the gelled hair, the bruise forming under his right eye, the scab on his chin, and land on his chest, on the way his tank top clings to him, like a second skin. Outlining every muscle.

He sighs loudly, but Mickey doesn’t hear him from where he is standing behind the dumpster, totally not to spy on Mickey. He originally came into the alley to get away from Frank at the bar, and a few minutes later he noticed Mickey dragging some kid into the alley with him. Ian had to watch, to make sure things didn’t go too far.

Ian leans back against the brick wall and enjoys the view. The view of Mickey shoving some kid against the alley wall and demanding he ‘pay up’ 

Ian knew what kind of ‘business’ Mickey was in and, ridiculously, was more attracted to him because of it. Everybody loves a bad boy.

———

Mickey can feel eyes on him as he roughs up some punk a bit. It’s all part of his ‘survivor instincts’ or whatever the fuck his dad calls it.

His eyes flick quickly to the left and he notices a head of bright red hair duck behind the dumpster. He shoves the kid harder against the wall “this isn’t over" he growls before letting his hands drop from the front of the kid’s shirt.

He can’t help but smirk as he watches the kid scamper out of sight.

But it doesn’t deter him.

He stomps over to the dumpster to glare at the redhead smiling innocently back at him “The fuck you think you’re doing?" he challenges as he step into the redheads space.

He had seen him before, at the store he hit up with his brother’s, and around town. He was a part of the Gallagher family. They were hard to miss, being as fucking loud as they were.

The redhead, Ian, he remembers randomly, puts his hands up in surrender “Nothing, man. Sorry, just came out here for a smoke." he pulls out a pack of cigarettes as proof.

Mickey rolls his eyes “Just stay out of my fucking business" he warns before walking back into the bar. But if he said he didn’t sit on a bar stool, eyes trained on the back door waiting for Ian to walk through, he’d be lying. 

He doesn’t know why he’d never taken him into consideration before. Probably because he was a part of the Gallagher family, and there were no secrets in a family that close. He was also pretty distracted when hitting up the Kash & Grab with his brothers, they like to be in and out in a hurry. 

Maybe next time he’d go alone. And take his dear sweet time doing it.


End file.
